Letters to Bubblegum
by LurkerbehindShadows
Summary: Marceline thinks about how princess Bubblegum feels and how she should tell how she, herself feels...though after some given thought about it, she decides to give Bubblegum a letter reflecting her true emotions...One Shot.. -Marceline getting heart broken...Suck at summaries...it's really sad...


**Fair Warning, this is all from the point of view of Marceline...**

**You have been warned...**

* * *

_Dear, Princess Bubblegum _

_Um….I don't exactly know how to start this…I only started to do this because Finn and Jake invited me to watch this movie called 'First Kiss',….it was totally sappy. Finn was okay with it though cause the female lead looked a lot like Flame princess…and Jake just plainly loves Love stories….._

_Anyway…this isn't a 'Love letter' or a 'Letter of Love', Marceline Abadeer do not do that Kind thing…._

_You can call it a simple letter for a person I strongly feel about….._

…_.I…I wanted to write this letter for you little …I just wanted to tell you that I Kind of…Like, have a little crush for you…._

_Don't get me wrong, I still hate you—I mean you're the Ooo's most uptight, popular, Princess; Intelligent and beautiful, the definition of perfect…..but no…I know your not like that at all…We've known each other for a long time now…The first time we met; you were about, maybe…..a hundred years ago?..I don't really remember, I don't even remember when was my birthday….But that doesn't matter right now, What matters is what I'm talking about….I can see that you're a lonely flower in a garden…_

_Wow, that's amazing Bonnibel, you actually made me poetic for a second there….but as I was stating…_

_Before, we were like birds of the same feather, peas in a pod, the other half of each other…but now, I feel uncomfortable with you, Since then, I felt like a was inferior to you now, But I wanted to show everybody that, I'm the Vampire Queen, I don't listen to anybody, I break rules, I crash parties, I'm the Badass Rock Girl—who's by the way, pretty well-known now…I thought I might just be the same level as you are now, like 'I'm the Queen, your just the princess'…._

_But no…..everybody just likes the good better than the bad right?_

…_I wanted to forget you, I tried actually—I ignored you for about maybe half a year; I didn't interacted with you…but turns out you don't care, It might have even been pleasing with you isn't it….?_

_I found myself become attracted to you more, I kept missing you—like my plan backfired…as if it would though…usually…_

_You were just really different, I mean you're a candy crying out loud! , your sweet, but not that sweet, your beautiful, even though you dress practically pink, everywhere—like seriously—you still manage to get my attention, and I hate the color pink, it's hideous!..._

…_I missed those times when you'll hug me or wrap your arms around my neck…though before we were just friends…really close friends…._

_I don't really know either…maybe because you're my very first friend that I see you differently..Haha, I was always thinking to myself that you might like me too, cause Ya know, I sometimes see you blush when your with me…..though not sure..…do you really have to have pink skin…really, really?..._

_Damn my heart is pounding….not like it's really beating…it's not supposed to cause I'm already dead.._

_I'm just probably excited and afraid at the same time…I mean I'm gonna send you this letter containing all my profound thoughts about you—you might blackmail me, but I'm sure you won't, cause you always have a sense of virtue or like wisdom…._

_The letter is kinda getting long now…but that's way I wanna write this to you…_

_Because I don't know what to say to in front of you….alone…._

_So I might as well just write it down; saves my breath and saliva anyway…_

_Okay….I might've thought that you were cute sometimes…like you giggling is one of the most adorable things I've heard in my entire life, like ever….._

_So, I might've said I hate you, two to three times, or maybe even more….but some of those are meant to be the opposite, I always wanted to tell you that 'Three words phrase' but it's easier said than done…._

_But I am going to be honest with you…..your not my type, I like rockers, down to earth people, most of them being guys….but you were different…maybe because of your hair?...I don't know…Not my fault Love Randomly picks it's victims…_

_It may seem to everybody that were not 'Meant to be' but I wanted to work it out, to like try it.._

_Though even if I don't get what I'm feeling right now…like I don't know if I really like you or I like you cause I think so….I don't know whether it is my brain or heart is talking…..I just don't get this feeling, it's warm, but it feeling like I'm going to vomit but I feel like accepting it, it spreads….My cheeks feels hot, My stomach's having butterfly feelings, and my hands are sweating—but even though those things were happening to me…..I can't help but..smile…. I'm not crazy, I just felt..…smiling…_

_We're in good terms now right…?...those things like we do together…adventuring…those were just acts of friendship right…?...but when I look at you I can't help but think your beautiful, cool, awesome…then I think even more…it's like wildfire..it's spreading like a virus…like I'm sick…it's not Love Sickness..is it?_

_Okay…let me rephrase that…I'm intoxicated with you, your smell like bubblegum severs me; but I really , really love it…. _

_Wait, That sounded kinda weird…let me start again…._

_You're a close friend of mine that I sometimes share secrets, and then you share me your problems, we collaborate then have fun, mock our lives and be merry….those were the good old days when you were just a teen as well as I…..._

_I felt different too, I thought you think of me differently, I'm not gonna be one of your candy people, I was just me…you kinda loved me back there…_

…_only if you felt the same way too….._

_It's forbidden Love , I get it!...but it was never supposed to be this way..…we we never supposed to drift away…..away from each other….running away from our feelings likes this…._

_Hah….Can't you see I'm tapping at my very emotions right now…_

_Sometimes I feel invisible to you, That I'm nothing but a jerk to you…..but of course I admit it…..I am a Jerk.…but when you say I am. It feels.…it hurts, a lot, like you just stabbed me with a wooden stake or you've thrown garlic at my face or maybe you pushed me under the burning heat of the sun…._

…_I'm just rambling…I wanted to tell you how I feel…how badly how I wanted to be with you..I still want you know….._

_Sometimes you ignore me..…I don't care anymore because now, your going to see how you've treated me all these years!...Just…I'm just your problem aren't I?! you think that I'm bad, I'm distasteful….!_

…_..But there's just this problem….I'm addicted to you…who'd knew bubblegum would be more addictive than weed?...Whenever I'm going to stop…to give up with you cause there only 1% chance…..you seem to charm me again…liked you've cursed me… _

_I would want you to know this burning feeling..these punch packed feeling…it's hot and warm and it feels...amazing…_

_I think the only way you'll know about this is that I'll show you…your not perfect at all…your...you have defects; you were never really perfect weren't you?...you have fatal flaws which very much compares you to humans…you have two left-feet, you don't know how to sing ,your naïve, and your not very good at sports…might I even add that your not really talented with modern instruments?...sure you know flutes and harmonicas…but do you know Bass and Electric Guitars? I don't think so…_

_Haha, I'm mocking you now aren't, you must be pissed off right now—reading this far means you really care…._

_Man…this has become Love-Hate relationship hasn't it?...it's kinda unhealthy for normal people…but I guess were not normal aren't we?..._

_I like you a lot….and I know that may seem weird cause I always argue with you; I always disagree with you and I always find ways to prank you or get you angry…..haha..actually there's a very reasonable explanation for that….you see I'm acting like a kid…I want your attention….and it's because you look cute when your angry…._

_I know you might not feel that way too, but…I wanted to just get this over with cause I've been dreaming about you more and more, I can't stop how I feel anymore…._

_So, please, Answer me….give me a sign…because I've already asked everybody, I even asked peppermint butler and my father for help…none of them were much use..the last person I haven't asked is you…_

_And I've been wanting to tell you this, I wanted to tell you in person….but sadly I can't, I don't want you to see my face if I get heartbroken….._

_But I want to face this….please give me your answer, tell me what about you…because I don't know what to do anymore—I don't want to feel broken and lonely….and sad anymore…_

_Please…Please…_

_ I Love You, Bonnibel Bubblegum…_

_ Sincerely, Marceline Abadeer_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

_Sup guys :D, I haven't updated my other AT fic...But I hope you guys still read it...I'll update in about a week.._

_Anyways...I wrote this Fic cause I stumbled upon one of the love letters I made myself for a girl I really liked back in 8th grade..._

_Me and this girl had a History and I still went after her cause I was head over heels for her...though sadly she said it was over and all that sh*t..._

_In the letter I was talking about how I'm really sad without her, and my little cousin was watching adventure time then-What was Missing...it was a little coincidence.._

_but I thought "Hey maybe I could make a fic about this..."...so here I am posting a fic, which is actually a letter..._

_I was actually thinking, hey why don't I make another one but in Princess Bubblegum's point of view...but I thought I should-if this Fic gets alot of love...if not.._

_then..well, just enjoy the heartbroken fic I guess...but just thinkin' should I make another one fic like this?  
_

_as always **READ &amp; REVIEW-AND IF POSSIBLE, FAVE &amp; FOLLOW-THANK YOU**_


End file.
